


A Friendship born from Anti-Capitalism

by Kylorenfan123



Category: Assassins - Sondheim/Weidman
Genre: Adorable, Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylorenfan123/pseuds/Kylorenfan123
Summary: Hi, this is my first fanfic in general as well as in the assassins fandom. I'm proud that my first fic is about the friendship between Leon and Giuseppe. When I watched the musical, I felt like they would make great friends so I wrote this. Be prepared for sugary friendship between the two.





	A Friendship born from Anti-Capitalism

When Leon first arrived at the carnival the last thing he would’ve expected was to end up carrying one of the attempted assassins on his back after a fight. The man on his back was Giuseppe, the shorter man groaning in pain as Leon carried him through the carnival. Eventually he made it to Giuseppe’s room and gently set him down on his bed; after which, Giuseppe immediately began clutching his stomach while pain seeped from him in waves. Leon took a long glance at his friend’s black eye and bloody nose.

“You can’t be getting into fights with Lee like that”, Leon said as he crouched down to be level with his friend.

“He no make fun of Giuseppe for not shooting Roosevelt!!! Leon you should see him after I deal with him”, Giuseppe exclaimed with a smile creeping on his face.

Leon huffed and sat down on the bed alongside his tiny friend. They had never expected to find friendship with each other. Everyone over time here in this purgatory had eventually found a friend, Booth had Squeaky, Byck had Sarah, Guiteau was friendly with everyone, even Hinkley had Lee as he was Lee’s biggest fan, but Leon and Giuseppe had remained solitary here for so long. Leon with his habitual shyness and introversion and Giuseppe with his stomach pains leaving him in his room for most of the time. Eventually they had formed a friendship that would end up lasting.

It was a normal day in their purgatory. Leon had not felt his anxiety grip him so he decided to speak on the soapbox about the evil of capitalism. His speech was passionate as he delved into the circumstances he lived in when he was alive, the pain, the suffering, the plight of the poor and the working class. Booth was listening as he did to everyone who gave a speech on the soapbox and the others were paying vague attention. Lee and Hinkley were off in their own corner, as Lee was temperamental with the other assassins. As Leon gave his speech, he noticed out of the corner of his eye, Giuseppe left his room and entered the main area clutching his stomach in both arms.

Giuseppe rarely left his room and he knew the other assassins thought him a stick in the mud for it, but he didn’t care what they thought. He decided to come out that day though, as he heard passionate shouting from the main area and he was curious. When he made his way over to the soapbox, he noticed that the man standing on it was Leon, the assassinator of William McKinley. He also noticed how passionate he was speaking and Giuseppe dropped his arms from his stomach and watched. He listened to the Leon’s speech on capitalism and he heard himself speaking suddenly.

“The capitalists are the real evil!!!”

Leon stopped speaking and turned to Giuseppe after his outburst. “Yes, comrade. I think we have much to discuss”, Leon said with a smile aimed at Giuseppe.

That little conversation caused them to talk more and they fostered a friendship with each other. Leon exited his memories and regarded his tiny friend, whose wounds have already healed. Both were happy to have found friends in each other, they were less lonely with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write a bunch more fics for my different fandoms , so please tell me what you think of my fic and you can always make requests. I won't do any fandom I'm not familiar with though, so I will respond to all comments with requests saying whether or not I will do it. If I choose not to do the request it has nothing to do with you. I just don't know the fandom, and I want to write good stuff for my fanfics. Thank you for understanding and I look forward to reading your comments.


End file.
